


All Mod. Cons.

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightingale has a grudging respect for the improvements Peter's made to the gatehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mod. Cons.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supertights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/gifts).



One has to admit that Grant has made rather a nice job of the coach house, with the lager and the television and all that. I only watch it for the rugby, you understand, but it's nice to be able to keep up with the world outside, or know I could if I wanted to.

To tell the truth, I'd got so used to doing without electronic gadgetry (which was, after all, only just beginning to be interesting when I was young) that I hadn't realised how good it is.

Anyhow, I like to keep an eye on the lad.


End file.
